Where Eagles Dare
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: Some slashy good times...because I suck at non-slash


**4 AM Forever**

Insomnia is a hell of a drug. For most it is unwanted. For Phil Brooks, he thrives off the insane ideas that enter his mind. Some of his best promos and matches came from his insane early morning ideas. While most men probably spend these hours studying up on the latest porn, he studies his opponents. Right now he should be watching Jeff Hardy's work but he got stuck on someone else. He was drawn to watching his friend Matthew Korklan known to the world as Evan Bourne. He watched a few matches with admiration before it turned to lust. How ironic it was that he'd look at his phone and cute little Matt would be calling him at four in the morning. He slid his phone up to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey man…um…I have this huge problem…I am going to be on this ECW show, it was last minute…I'm in the lobby of this hotel and like there's not rooms. Could I maybe room with you man?"_

"_Yeah not a problem…Jeff went home for a day. I'll be down in a minute."_

"_Alright…Phil I appreciate this so much…"_

"_It's nothing."_

He closed the device and got his pants on. Even Matt's voice was sexier now. Matt walked over to the concierge with a rather accomplished smile. Obviously he has to keep remembering to keep his lust for older man in check. There was just something about the tattoos and long hair that attracted Matt. The idea of being with a man who was his polar opposite was a bit of a turn on.

"Hey…don't bother checking the vacancy…my friend is here." He smirked.

Matt's head perked up when he heard the elevator ding. He watched Phil walk out. He smiled at the camo shorts he was wearing and that tight wife beater. Sure there were women and internet fans bitching about the weight Phil was putting on but Matt found it sexy. Phil smiled at the other man. He remembered just a few weeks prior having a blast in Japan. Of course he was also swimming in the thoughts of this man. He loved the taut body that Matt had. Plus his amazing talents and flexibility was a plus. Phil glanced over at what otherwise would have possibly been a hot woman, but his mind was stuck on Matt.

"Ready to go up."

"Yeah man…I was called last minute and told I needed to be here because of this house show on Thursday. I guess Jeff has some stomach thing going on."

"Yeah…he has food poisoning. We went to some shitty dinner, luckily I just got a soda."

"Oh yeah man. This should be fun. Maybe um after a little nap we can plan some shit."

"Definitely…"

Matt smiled as he followed the other man to the elevator. He was watching that lovely ass move as Phil walked. Matt was rather shy and discrete about his little lust for Phil. This was going to be a very long night. It might be rather exciting. The two men entered the room and the fun times began.

**Late Bloomer**

There was no long drawn out pining for each other. Ever since their Ring of Honor days there was this sexual tension that was quickly realized. Matt looked over at Phil with a lusty smile. Phil nervously tried to deflect the stares.

"Phil…"

"Matt…"

"Just um throwing this out there but I like your tattoos."

"Yeah…thanks…I um like you uh…Shooting Star Press"

"I like your ass too…"

"Well, thanks?" Phil's eyes narrowed.

The younger man walked over to the bed Phil was sitting on. He watched him get closer. He could feel Matt's hands undoing the hair tie holding his long black hair in place. His olive eyes followed up to Matt's face.

"I know you're a late bloomer Phil…"

"What?"

Matt looked down at Phil's crotch with a smile.

"Well, I heard stories…but I don't care…"

"Dude…what the fuck is going on?"

"Phil…I would like to share a moment with you…that I have been dying to share for a while…take your clothes off."

Phil swallowed hard. He didn't realize that his watching those videos would lead to this. He did as the younger man said. He watched Matt take of his t-shirt and jeans. Then he watched him slowly slide up the bed to him. Phil tenderly kissed Matt. Matt smirked at the feeling on Phil's lip ring. He leaned back to the older man's lips and claimed them again. He could feel Phil's tongue slide into his mouth. They moaned. Phil could feel Matt's erection hitting his.

"Glad you are so excited."

"I was earlier but you missed it."

"For me?"

"Yes…" Matt smiled.

He led a trail of nips and sucks down Phil's body. He looked up at him when he got to his hardened cock. Phil took his hand and guided himself into Matt's mouth. He felt the younger man's tongue swirl around the shaft. He groaned at the feeling.

"My god this is fucking hot Matt."

"mmmmhmmm"

Matt's mouth humming on him was too much. He looked down at Matt's eyes. Matt could feel his cock twitching on his tongue. He sucked harder on the older man's cock. He heard him whimper as his hot cum spilled into his mouth. Phil looked down at Matt with a smile.

"That was a different way to spend my time."

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

"I did…so do you want to get your sexy little ass in my position so I could return the favor…" Phil looked down at Matt's still erect cock.

Matt went and sat on the edge of the bed. Phil got on his knees in front of him. Phil looked up at him with an almost demonic grin. Matt was a bit lost. He could feel Phil biting his thighs. He felt his tongue ring gliding across his balls. Phil looked up.

"I'm not a late bloomer Matthew."

He winked and grabbed Matt's erection. His slid it into his mouth and began sucking on him. Matt could feel that Phil was a bit of an expert at oral sex. Just as he was about to cum Phil stopped. He felt him bite his thigh drawing blood. Phil laughed as his whimpering as he went back to sucking him dry. He patted Matt's stomach when he drank the last drop of his cum. Matt looked down at Phil and the mark on his leg.

"What is this?"

"My mark…maybe next time Matt we can try a little anal."

Phil got off the floor and walked into the bathroom. He left Matt laying on the bed confused but satisfied.


End file.
